Boo, You Whore
by Sosie98
Summary: Percy Jackson is totally not a whore. It's just that everyone thinks so. After a failed plot to save Piper's virginity, Percy and Annabeth are suddenly "that couple." (They don't actually have sex guys, srsly.) Rated T for language and sexual references Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase Piper McLean/Jason Grace


**Hey guys, this is Sofia.**

**I got several reviews a few days ago about the content of this story and how I must be '11 or 12' because I acted like it wasn't normal to have sex in high school. **

**I'm sorry for what I believe in, but I believe having sex in high school is wrong. I don't have anything against those who do. ****That's never going to change. I took down this story and was immediately ashamed of myself. I let some flamers get in the way of my fanfiction success and I felt weak. I fell prey to peer pressure, instead of continuing to express myself to what is supposed to be an open and constructive writing community.**

**I enjoyed reading this story myself. It's a comedy guys. Please just enjoy it for how it is, and don't boil it down to some political statement that I had no desire to make. **

**This is rated T for those of you who do not enjoy reading the word 'w***e.' And if you don't like hearing it, I'd rather you just not read it. I completely understand.**

**If you're not this kind of person, check out some of my other PJAO stories. They're a lot more fluffy, and less (apparently) controversial than this one.**

Two days ago, Percy never would have guessed he'd be dangling upside down on a wooden spike, one-hundred feet off the ground, in the middle of central park. He also wouldn't have guessed that the source of his dangling was the tied laces of his Reeboks. Or that his fellow camp-members had turned on him and put him there. Let's be honest, nobody can guess that specifically.

Percy knew everybody really liked Annabeth (only cause she'd been there longer… whatever..), but he hadn't realized to what extent they'd go to reap revenge on an innocent victim. Someone who had gone along with a stupid plot to make a difference in the lives of two people about to make a really stupid decision.

So why was he there? It had all started with a conversation between Piper and Annabeth while Annabeth was doing cabin inspection. Piper had been pointing out all the little touches in the Aphrodite cabin so that _they_ would win inspection (every freaking time), and wouldn't have to clean after dinner for a week when her eyes rested upon a picture of her and Jason, taken near the end of the War of Hades (That whole we-fell-in-Tartarus-into-the-middle-of-a-big-cray- war situation that neither Annabeth or Percy wanted to talk about much).

Arms around each other, they were both smiling widely, looking happy as larks. Now, Annabeth was all for a happy couple (After all, she did have Percy), but recently Piper had been hanging on Jason's arm a lot more than usual. Annabeth was always first to suspect foul play, ya know: abuse, sexual assault, the works. But in this case, it looked like Piper was just way too obsessed with her boyfriend and seemed to think that their love would last forever. A lot to expect from a fifteen-year-old who had little to know background information about his girlfriend, since his memory had been wiped during their first month of dating.

Anyway, Annabeth was apt to listen (and ask generally prying questions) as Piper began to talk about how much her relationship with Jason was blooming.

Annabeth: So, Piper how's the whole Jason thing going?

Piper: Great! I really think it's meant to be, Annabeth. You know what I mean? I think he's the one.

Annabeth: *nodding silently* Soo… uh… I've noticed you've been kind of… well…clingy… lately. Don't hang all over guys like that. They'll only disappoint you when you act so head over heels with them.

Piper: *smiling* Well, there's kind of a reason…and I think you know what it is…

Annabeth: I don't think I do… has he been abusing you or something?… cause you know Piper, just cause a guy says they won't do it again doesn't mean-

Piper: Hahaha… no it's not that… it's just I promised not to tell. So I kind of wanted you to guess…

Annabeth: I have no idea… and that doesn't happen often. Why then?

Piper: Well *a solid minute of nervous giggling*, Jason and I agreed that we were going to… you know… consummate our relationship on New Years Eve at midnight. Just the thought of it's brought us closer together… you know what I mean?

Annabeth: *crickets chirping* ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Piper: Well… I guess kind of *another ten minutes of nervous giggling*… if you're into that.

Annabeth: So done.

So anyways, after their nice chat, Annabeth had literally stared at the wall of her cabin for a solid two hours before she came up with a (kind of) foolproof plan to make Piper listen and NOT go through with this horrible (emphasis on the wHORe) idea.

That's where Percy had gotten involved. Annabeth had explained Jason and Piper's plan to him and Percy agreed to go along with hers. After all, it's not like they could get in any serious trouble for her wonderful (not) plan.

Two days later, Annabeth pulled Piper out of archery class early with the guise that she was writing a quest report that hadn't yet been signed off. She forcefully pulled her towards the empty Aphrodite cabin, sat down on a bed, and then began to painfully pretend to cry.

"Annabeth," Piper saddened, with such true worry in her voice Annabeth felt a little bad, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Annabeth sniffed, "It's just… after you and I had that conversation… I was, well, a little shocked, but I honestly kind of thought it sounded good. Just to spice up a relationship you know? And well… we… we..we did that… and Piper.."

"What?" Piper looked seriously alarmed.

Annabeth looked up, her face blotchy from the very strain of acting this hard, "I think I'm pregnant!"

"No!?" Piper's eyebrows went up into her hair.

"Seriously." Annabeth nodded, "I missed my period. And… I mean it's too early to tell with a pregnancy test, but Oh My Gods I think I am… my parents will murder me!"

Annabeth's face dropped to her hands again.

"Don't…" Piper whispered, "It'll all be okay. Something tells me this wasn't completely your fault… did Percy… did he push you into this?"

Annabeth went to say no, but typically boys did push girls into things… and she had to be as realistic as possible. Odds were that Piper was being pushed into this by Jason and if she saw the consequences of peer pressure… maybe she would shape up… maybe?

"Yeah… well only a little," Annabeth sniffled a bit (oh what an actress), "He kind of kept talking about it every once and a while, and was like 'c'mon.' You know? But I just loved him so much… and now he hasn't talked to me all day. What did I do wrong?"

Piper was crying too, "Nothing, Annabeth. It's all his fault. He's a first-class man whore."

Annabeth tearfully nodded (not sure where this conversation was heading) and stood up, wiping her eyes, "Look, I've got to go the arena. More training to do, you know?"

"It'll be okay, Annabeth!" Piper said confidently, "I''ll spread it like wildfire. Percy Jackson will never have another girlfriend in his life."

"Whatever you do, don't make my mistake."

"You should've used protection Annabeth!"

And then, just as she was halfway across the valley, "And make sure you're careful, with the swords. Don't want to hurt the baby!"

The last part was a half scream, and Annabeth saw the people at the volleyball court look at her with a shocked expression.

The rest of the week passed in a whirlwind, with Percy trying to dodge the subject, and generally denying it… but part of the plan was he had to play up the fact that he was involved. He had to do the manly man thing. He honestly had to act like he thought Jason would act. And it freaking sucked. It also freaking sucked because he was lying to everyone trying to help someone that he didn't even particularly like. Piper was alright, but she'd never been anything but a shallow little girl obsessed with boys to him. Piper was NO Silena Beauregard, and that girl had been a spy.

The worst part of his week was when Chiron pulled him into his office to confront him on his risqué behaviors, and he couldn't help but sell out Jason and Piper. I mean, after all, he wasn't going to take the fall for something he hadn't actually done. The worst part of that? Chiron didn't seem to actually believe him.

"I had Annabeth in here a few hours ago, and she told me a completely different story."

Apparently Annabeth was sticking with this. To her, apparently, Piper's virginity was much more important than Percy's rep. He could kind of understand. The whole hoes before bros thing was… he guessed… a thing. But, he did not like being the mockery of a camp, who had all been told by Piper that Percy was a world class man whore who would date girls for a little while just to get some.

By the next night, both Percy and Annabeth were done with Piper. Annabeth finally admitted that Piper had not exhibited any signs of changing her mind and they decided to call it off the next day. However, it was that very night that fate took its course and Piper commandeered the Ares cabin to grab Percy in his sleep (he didn't understand how they did it so gently) and hang him up on a buzzing radio tower in the center of Central Park, so that when he woke up he'd be a hundred feet in the air, staring upside down at Piper with her arms crossed.

"What the hell…?"

"That's what you get, Percy Jackson, for being the biggest whore in the history of Camp Half-Blood!"

"I'm the biggest whore?" Percy scoffed, and crossed his arms, not really comfortable with his current position, but still maintaining sass, "Do you not realize who Annabeth and I put this act on for ya asshole?"

Piper raised her eyebrows in disgust, "What?"

"Your little idea to 'consummate' your relationship? Like how whorish can you get?"

Piper looked shocked and a little scared, "Annabeth told you about that? You liar. You probably forced it out of her."

"That's the whole reason she made up the pregnancy thing in the first place, hoping to scare you away from making the stupidest decision in your life. You don't consummate till marriage my friend. Don't be a complete idiot like the rest of your Aphrodite cronies. I thought you were better than that."

Piper stared up at him, looking like she was about to cry, "I can't believe you two tricked me… well, whatever. That won't stop me from doing what I want. You can stay up in that tower as long as you want, Percy. Piper McClean's not letting you down."

And Piper stomped off, probably to confront Annabeth on the whole deal.

Two full hours later, Annabeth arrived in a tee shirt in jean shorts, clearly just shoved out of bed with her arms crossed. She cursed him out as she climbed the radio tower, but then hugged him once he was back on the ground.

"Thanks for trying," she said with a smile, her face buried in his shirt, "I thought Piper was better than that."

"Ah well…" Percy shrugged, turning to grab her hand as they walked toward her moped sitting in the street, "She's a daughter of Aphrodite, what can you expect?"

"We talked," Annabeth smiled, "She said she understood where I was coming from and didn't really want to go through with it."

"Then why'd you just say 'thanks for trying'?"

"To see what you originally thought about her." Annabeth grinned, that smart smile that made her eyes look like the moon was buried inside, "Born a whore, Piper McLean will die a nun if I have anything to do with it."

"And you will."

"Oh yes I will…" Annabeth smiled, "Anyway, I hear my boyfriend's a man whore with a side of seduction. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Your mom thought the same thing."

Annabeth just punched him.

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and please review and tell me what you think.**

**I love constructive criticism and I appreciate it. **

**Thank you all so much.**

**Much love,**

**Sofia**


End file.
